Poor Little Rich Girl
by Logically Imaginative
Summary: Charlie sends Bella from Beverly Hills to the Upper East Side. Will she change her ways and stop partying or will she meet something unexpected that's just like her. All Human ExB
1. Chapter 1 Its My Party I Can Cry If I

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 1 It's My Party I Can Cry If I Want To

OMG! I am so late. Wasn't I supposed to be there in less than five minutes? Today is my father's birthday and I'm supposed to be down stairs. I jumped into the shower and got ready. Our house keeper, Mrs. Wood came in asking, "Miss. Swan do you need any help?"

"Yes please, could you put my hair half up and curl the ends?"

"Yes miss. Anything else?"

"Where's my—?"

"Come on sweetie hurry. Your father is going to be here any minute." That's my stepmother Susan. To me she's a nice lady, but she's just trying to be hard to be my mom. She met my dad when she got hired as the new _VOGUE_ editor & chief. That was my mother's job before she died. She's of course a brunette and pretty very much a supermodel. Everyone thinks she's my biological mother because we have the same hair and eyes, but I look a lot like my mother.

My mom, Renee died when I was 14, now I'm 17. She died from breast cancer and I'm not that depressed, I'm just misunderstood. So I like to party a little. I'll take that back a lot. And I kind of overloaded my platinum credit cards. So Charlie took them away. Including my Range Rover and my Mercedes convertible.

"Come on Isabella hurry up. Charlie is at the gate!" Charlie is my very rich and powerful father. He owns a multitude of companies such as the publishing companies for _VOGUE, ELLE_, and _Forbes_. He also owns almost all of the restaurants, clubs, hotels, and malls of California.

"Do I have to? There's no one my age that is going to be there." I wined.

"Jacob is going to be downstairs. I believe you two are together." She smiled.

"No we are not. I hate him so much for telling everyone that and we are not getting married if he ever told you that." I yelled. I have known Jake Black since we were 13. He had a huge crush on me since he hugged me trying to comfort me when my mom died. He believes that we will be married by the time we're 19. Also did I mention he's rich, arrogant, but very good looking.

"Here wear this."

Sue gave me a new dress that was mesh, strapless and had a satin bow on the empire waist. It was my kind of style, short, cute, and expensive. **(Dress on profile) **Of course everything is expensive; this is Beverly Hills, 90210. I wore it with gold ballet flats to match.

I went down stairs to greet the guests in the front of our mansion until something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the coat closet. "Hello sexy!" said Jake.

"Let go Jake"

"That's not how you greet your fiancé."

"Hello Jake we are not getting married. We are only seniors in Beverly Hills High."I said sarcastically.

"Well eventually you will say yes." He said while trailing kisses down my neck. He stop when there was a knock on the door. I pushed Jake away and opened the door to find out that my dad and my very strict, but still very loving Grandma Marie with a surprised expression on her face.

"Grandmama I'm so glad to see you! What a surprise" I said enthusiastically. She lived in the Upper East Side of New York City. That's where my mom came from. She was so into fashion. She would take me to fashion week and we would watch all the shows.

"Hello Isabella! Why are you in a closet with this man?" she asked.

"Oh this is—" then Jake cut me off.

"I'm Jacob Black, Isabella's boyfriend." He shook her hand.

"Oh—you are her boyfriend." Grandmama then looked at me with a stern expression.

"No Grandmama, he is not my boyfriend, he is nothing to me." I yelled at Jake. By then he was already gone probably to brag to everyone that I'm his girlfriend. "Isabella Marie Swan DO NOT raise your voice!" she said. I walked away and my phone started ringing:

_If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me_

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

"Hello"

"Bella it's me, Angela, Ben and the group are going to a club. Wanna come?"

"I can't it's my dad's party." I looked to my right to see Jake with a smirk on his face. "Ok I'm coming let me change and meet you there."

"Ok. See ya!" Angela said.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked. Of course I knew he was going to find out so I was going to lie to him.

"I'm going downstairs to the pool with you." I said and smiled touching his chest.

" Ok I'll meet you down there." He said enthusiastically.

"I'll just change." I said then kissed him on the lips. He then smirked and walked away. After he was gone I ran into my room to change into my white sequenced metallic bubble dress. It was extremely sexy and was to my mid thigh. I paired it with red velvet peep toe pumps that had bows on it.

I tried to grab the car keys in the foyer until someone stopped me. " Isabella what are you doing with those car keys?" Mrs. Wood asked. "

I'm just going somewhere with Jake." I lied, again.

"Ok, just don't be to long. Your father still wants you to be there when he blows the candles."

" Ok, bye!" The she nodded. I ran to my dad's black Ferrari and went to meet my friend's until I hit something.

"Oh My God!" "Isabella Marie Swan what did you just do?" My dad yelled. This making everyone run outside. I found out that I just wrecked his very expensive car and crashed into the foyer.

"Sorry" I said.

"Isabella you are grounded. No! you are going to live with Marie in New York!"

"WHAT!!" "You heard me go upstairs and start packing. The jet will be ready in two hours."

"But, but…" "I am tired of your overspending and your partying!"

"Fine. I will never speak to you again!" Everyone was shocked at what I'd said. So I went upstairs a started packing.


	2. Chapter 2 Jet Setter

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 2 Jet Setter

"Why would he do this to me? " I yelled.

"Isabella please don't yell we are in a limo and technically I'm only…." Grandmama said. "Never mind." We were in a limo going to the airport. "Anyway you will love New York. It'll be like it was going to fashion week."

"But during fashion week I would be with Renee." I said under my breath.

"Pardon"

"Nothing" I didn't like people knowing the death of my mother was still bothering me. So I stop going to a shrink and started partying. So I had to much champagne.

"Bella we are here" she said as the driver opened the door and removed our luggage.

" Goodbye LA" murmuring as I got on the jet. Then my phone rang:

_Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

Feel it  
Breathe it  
Believe it  
And you'll be walking on air  
Go try  
Go fly  
So high  
And you'll be walking on air  
You feel this  
unless you kill me  
Go on  
And you're forgiven  
I knew that  
I could feel that  
I feel like  
I am walking on air

"Hello"

"Bella is the gossip true?"

"Who is this?"

"Angela, so is it true you're going to New York?"

"How did you know?

"Jake told us"

"Oh great."

"Ya, well can I throw you a farewell party!"

"Angela, I'm technically on the jet and I'm waiting for takeoff."

"What, well I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Well bye"

"Bye" Then I turned off my phone.

"Please buckle your seatbelt Miss. Swan" The stewardess said.

I buckled my seatbelt and grabbed my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_ and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Bella, we're in New York now" Grandmama smiled while I woke up. I went outside to find Grandmama's assistant, Shelby waiting for us. She was a fashion student from Parsons School of Design. Grandmama hired her because she can design haute couture and could assist her. My Grandmama was a fashion designer who worked with everyone from Karl Lagerfeld to Donatella Versace. I considered her the Coco Chanel of today and she almost looked like a reincarnation of her.

"Good afternoon Marie. Welcome to New York City, Bella" Shelby said.

"It's great to see you again, Shelby" I smiled. I thought Shelby was really a good friend to have around, but she was to busy taking care of Grandmama.

As we walked out of JFK we went to a limo and Shelby told us our agenda tonight. "Marie you have a dinner with Carolina Herrera tonight and she would like to meet Bella."

"Ok, let's stop by the house first and show Bella her closet."

"Yes, Marie"

When we got to Grandmama's penthouse, it was still the perfect girly place I've ever seen. When you walked into the foyer you would see a beautiful marble spiral staircase to the left. The foyer was kind of like a museum of fashion. Everything was in black and white, but the only color in the foyer was a large scale picture of Renee and I at my very first fashion show. It was taken when I was 5. This picture started to make me cry, but I wouldn't let anyone see me like this including my own grandmother.

"Ok, I'm going to choose your outfit for the dinner" said Grandmama so we walked up stairs. "This will be your room. It brings back so many memories. Did you know that this was your mother's bedroom? I want you to have this room because you remind me so much about her. You look you so much like her when she was your age, smart, beautiful, and fragile." I almost felt the tears coming so I just walked into the room.

The room looked exactly fit for a princess. The room's color was sky blue and everything was that color from my silk bedspread to my silk curtains. Everything had that Victorian style that made me miss my mother. Then I looked at the elegant vanity close to the window and saw something shining. It was the very tiara my mother wore when she married my father. **(Pic on profile) **Every bride wore this tiara and it was passed down from mother to daughter. My Grandmama wore it and every women before her wore it. It really reminded me of Cinderella and Audrey Hepburn. One day I'm going to wear that on my wedding day.

"Come Bella here's your closet and your bathroom" Grandmama led me to my huge bathroom to my even bigger closet. It really reminded me of the very first Chanel store in Paris. "Here this is what you will wear" It was a very contemporary dress from Carolina herself. It was strapless and had a sweetheart bodice** (Outfit on Profile)**. "Wear it with stockings and these shoes. This is New York City not Beverly Hills" Grandmama said it with a harsh tone. I guess it was because I was meeting Carolina again or she just didn't like the style I had in Beverly Hills.

* * *

"Are you ready? She asked while I changed. I nodded and she pushed me to the vanity and sat me down. "Give her Audrey Hepburn style, but put it half up and for the makeup I want it to look natural" she told her live in makeup and hair stylist.

When they were done she gave me a clutch and we went to the limo. When we got to the restaurant I saw Carolina and ran to her.

"Oh my have you grown up and you look drop dead gorgeous" Carolina said.

"Thank you I love the dress you created and I just had to wear it tonight." I smiled.

" My you know style you are just the little jet setter."

"Thank you, but I'm not little anymore. I'm going to be a senior in high school."

"What school are you going to?"She said, but I didn't know.

"She's going to St. Mary's Prep for Young Ladies" Grandmama said.

"An all girls school, but why?" I asked.

"Because it's the best Prep school for young ladies in the Upper East Side" They said.

Wow. Tomorrow I will be going to an all girls' school. That is going to be really hard.


	3. Chapter 3 Religion, Rugby, and Boys

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 3 Religion, Rugby and Boys

Songs for this Chapter:

_Listening Man –The Band of Bees_

_Disturbia- Rihanna_

_London Bridge- Fergie_

"Wake Up" Shelby came into the room and opened up the curtain. I did not know where that lady got her energy from.

"Why" I wined.

"Because it's the first day of senior year."

"The worst part of going to school is that there are no boys" I winced.

"Oh, there are boys because St. Mary's is next door to St. Joseph's Prep." She smiled. "Actually you guys pretty much share the whole campus and the campus is pretty much the size of an Ivy League College."

"Really? I wonder if there're cute guys there?"

"No, there are handsome guys there and did I mention rich just like you?" She said and winked at me.

"What do I have to wear? A uniform?" I laughed.

"Kinda, Its more a collection" She took me to my closet and pulled me over to the rack labeled Ralph Lauren Rugby.**(Collection on profile)** "This collection is mandatory to wear to school. You could mix and match the items. I believe you're going to like this school. I know I did."

"What!"

"I went to St. Mary's before."

"Really?"

"Ya, so here" She handed me a RUGBY TUNIC DRESS and matching socks and shoes.**(Outfit on profile)**

"Wow. I really like this."

"Ya so go hop in the shower so I can do your hair."

"Ok!"

When I was out of the shower I put on the dress and I looked into the mirror and I thought I looked like my mother. Instead of crying I went back to my room to meet Shelby.

"Ok, I'm going to leave your hair down today and put in soft waves."

"Ok"

When she was done I went down stairs to meet Grandmama in the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Isabella, you are going to meet your mother's best friend's daughter today. She is going to pick you up. Her name is Alice Cullen." Grandmama said.

"Do you mean Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes."

"And didn't they go to school with my parents?"

"Yes. And the Hales" My parents were BFFs with them in high school and in college, but I really never met their kids. The last time I saw them was at my mother's funeral.

"Wow." Then the door bell rang.

"Miss Cullen and Miss Hale are here" The maid told us then the two girls walked in.

"Hi, I'm Alice, nice to meet you!" said the pixie with black short hair. In her own little way she had a lot of energy.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie" said the tall blond supermodel next to her. She kind of intimidated me, but she still had a warm smile.

"Oh my, It's like going back into the past" said my grandmother. "Have a good first day of school" Then I went over and kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye.

When we got into the limo the girls started asking questions." So do you like the Upper East Side?" they said in unison.

"I do it just that I'm kind of new here"

"It's ok we'll take care of you." said Rosalie.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" said Alice.

"Is it true that I won't have any classes with boys?"

"No they just say that because they want everyone to think that we're good little girls and boys." She smiled.

"Ok."

"But there might be a chance you will be the only girl in a classroom full of boys."

" Great. I'm fine with a few girls and a few guys."

"Don't listen to Alice she's just messing with you" said Rosalie.

"We're here" said the driver.

When I got out of the limo everyone was staring including all the teachers. "Why is everyone staring?" I asked.

"Because you're HOT!!" they yelled in unison. Then everyone stopped staring.

Then three guys walked up to us. They looked like models in their rugby style uniforms. One was big and muscular who kissed Rosalie on the lips. One was tall and blond, but still as muscular who hugged Alice. And the last one was really hot and boyish. He had messy bronze hair and piercing emerald eyes who was smiling at me.

"This is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Rosalie pointed out. "Everyone this is Bella Swan, Charlie and Renee's daughter."

"Hi!" Edward put out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi!" I smiled. Then the bell rang.

"We're all going to be late" Alice exclaimed. "Bella I'll take you to our homeroom. Bye guys!"

"Who are those guys?" I questioned.

"Jasper Hale is Rosalie's twin and my boyfriend. Emmett is my brother and Rosalie's boyfriend. Edward is my troublemaking of a brother" Alice said.

"What did he do?"

"He party's a lot and is kind of St Joe's bad boy"

"No way! He doesn't seem like that."

"But if looks could kill. Just be careful he likes new things including girls. I don't want him to hurt my new BFF" she smiled.

"Really?" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Ya!!"

"Thanks so much!!"

"Anytime, just be careful ok"

"Ok"

When I got to first period art class there were mostly girls. Great. Even better my grandmother signed me up for designing clothes. I love designing clothes it just that everyone will think that's the only thing I could offer. The girls in this class were really intimidating because I guess they knew who I was, the daughter of a former editor & chief and a grandmother with a fashion empire and very influential friends. This kind of caused me to be depressed and pressured causing me to be a party girl.

When I broke out of my train of thought the bell rang. I walked to the door until Lauren Mallory tripped me and Jessica Stanley laughing hysterically. My books fell on the floor so I had to pick them up until someone was helping me. Edward helped me up and started carrying my books.

"So how was that falling?" He asked with his velvet voice.

"I'm ok. Anyway thanks. Can I have my books back?"

"No, I'm taking you to your next class."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yep. US History AP. Wow you must be really smart.

"Ya, thanks."

"No that's really good because the only thing these girls know is fashion. I thought you would be like the rest of them. I guess you know a lot."

"Well I guess you know who my family is really into fashion, but there is more to it than Prada and Chanel."

"Wow. So where do you want to go after high school?"

"Harvard"

"Me too." He said enthusiastically.

"Well this is my class thanks anyway" I smiled.

"Anytime"

When I got to sixth period lunch everyone was staring at me once again. When I said hi to Alice and Rose they both grabbed me and pulled me to the girls' bathroom. They both looked curious.

"SPEAK!" They said in unison.

"About what?" I said.

"You and my brother." Alice said with disgust.

"He just walked me to class and we talked" I said.

"What did you talk about?" Rose asked nervously.

"My beliefs and my future"

"Future as in——" Alice said with disgust.

"COLLEGE!!"

"OH THANK GOD" They said in unison.

"Why?"

"Because Edward told everyone that you guys were making out earlier." Rose said.

"That boy is SO SO DEAD" I said with venom. "Do I look HOT?"

"You always do. Why?" Alice had a questioned look.

"I'll show you."

When I got to the cafeteria I bought a strawberry milkshake and chocolate covered strawberries. I walked up to Edward and his friends and sat across from him. Alice and Rose had smiles on their faces while they watched from the sidelines. Everyone was staring and it was dead silent.

"Hi! Edward and boys" I smiled my flirtatious smile while they stared.

"Uh—" is all Edward managed to say. He cleared his throat while he finished talking to his guy friends.

While he was talking I grabbed a strawberry and ate it trying to be sexy. I guess it worked since the guys at this table had their mouths wide open including Edward. I could see Alice and Rose laughing so hard.

"Do you want some?" I offered them. They all did not answer. So to get more of Edward's attention I let my shoe touch his leg and stroke his shin lightly. The tip of my shoe went down and then worked its way up to his knee. I took my foot and split his legs and he froze and he was pale. My friends were still laughing.

The boys at the table were still clueless and so I started talking. "So does anyone know the rumor about me and Edward?" They didn't answer so I walked around the table and sat on his lap. Everyone in the room held their breath while I went out with my plan. I kissed Edward passionately in front of everyone for about a minute. I felt some electricity coming from his lips and I felt him kissing me back. I pulled away with a surprised look on his face. I smiled and whispered in his ear, "Never ever start a rumor about me again!" Then I poured my milkshake on top of his head and I walked away. Still, his face in shock.

"Wow, Bella you really surprised me there" Emmett said. He was still laughing with Jasper. I didn't see them standing next to Alice and Rose.

"That was the best scene I have ever seen and you did it in front of the whole rugby team including us" said Jasper.

"Wait rugby team?"

"Ya, did you know Edward is the Captain and technically the President of Student Council?" Rose asked.

"WHAT? I'm going to get into some huge trouble!!"

"I think you gained a lot of respect." Alice smile.

"Thanks."

After lunch I went to seventh period Biology, to my surprise there were all guys in this class and they were all checking me out, but there was one person who was really staring and it was Edward. He actually looked clean to me. I went to the teacher and told me to sit in the only available seat next to Edward. So I sat next to him with a frown on my face. I thought I just saw him smirk which made me more angry.

"Ok boys and girl" the teacher looked at me and resumed. "The person next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." Great, goodbye Harvard. "Please try to get to know each other."

"Hi, Bella" is all Edward could manage.

"How was the milkshake?" I asked with venom.

"It was good. Anyway I deserved it I'm sorry" he said. I thought about, why not be just friends.

"It's ok you're not the first, I forgive you. Friends?" he winced at friends and then we shook hands and I still felt that electricity.


	4. Chapter 4 Flying Balls

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 4: Flying Balls

Songs for this Chapter:

_Like Whoa- Aly& AJ_

"So what's your next class?" Edward asked.

"I think I have PE. You?"

"Me too. I'll show you to the gym."

"Thanks so much."

"Anytime"

* * *

When we entered the gym it was really clean. It wasn't like those gyms that smelled like dirty socks it actually smelled like fresh air. I'm starting too really like this school. Edward walked me over to the coach and he handed me a gym uniform and it didn't really look like a gym uniform and it was kind of cute. **(Uniform on profile)**

When I changed everyone was already in the gym carrying rackets. To my surprise my class was full of boys once again.

"Ok class we are practicing tennis. Now choose your partners and start hitting the ball and please don't hurt anyone." the coach said. Then a boy with blond hair walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Mike, you must be Bella." said Mike.

"Ya! Nice to meet you."

"So do you want to partner up?"

"No she's with me." said a person behind me and guess who that person was. Edward.

"Oh, sorry" said Mike with disappointment.

"Thanks again for the billionth time." I smiled.

"Sure. So can you play?" Edward smirked.

"You'll see." I smirked. Not to brag, but I was really good. My mom and I used to play tennis together. She was the one who pushed me to go for what I wanted.

"Wanna bet?" he said.

"Sure"

" If I win you have to come with me to Jasper and Rose's pool party"

"If I win you have to buy me another milkshake since you made me waste it at lunch."

"Hey if you win the milkshake would be technically on me again" He laughed.

"HA HA not funny"

"Fine just serve!" So I served the ball.

* * *

We were at our last game and we were tied. Edward was making faces at me and it kind of made me angry. So by accident I hit the ball so hard that it hit him straight in the face. So I ran towards him full of panic.

"Edward, Edward are you ok? I'm really really sorry!"

"Ya! I'm good. Could you take me to the nurse?" After that I changed back to my school uniform and walked Edward to the nurse and school was already over.

"Oooo! What happened?" asked the nurse.

" Balls were flying in PE today and Edward accidentally was hit in the face."

"Oh I'll get some ice." said the nurse. After she left the room we both started laughing.

"You know that sounded really weird." He smirked.

"Eewww, Edward you are such a pervert!" I screamed and threw my bag at him.

"Ow!!"

"Sorry, Sorry! Can I do something to make you feel better?"

"Sure! You can come with me to the pool party tonight" he smiled.

" Fine. Just friends."

"Ya, pick you up at 7" then he walked away.

* * *

When I got outside I saw Rose and Alice waiting for me in the limo with surprised looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Making Out with Edward!" I smiled.

"WHAT!!" They yelled in unison.

"Just kidding! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I started laughing. "So I heard you're having a pool party tonight."

"Ya, are you coming?" Rose said.

"Ya, I just need swimwear." I said.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!!" Alice said with so much enthusiasm. "Driver, take us to Bella's grandmother's boutique."

"Yes, miss."

When I got to the boutique Shelby was at the front door waiting for us.

"Hi, Bella! How was your first day at St. Mary's?"

"It was enjoyable." I smirked.

"Did you meet any hot guys?"

"OMG! There was this guy who is so hot and he's taking me to Rose's pool party."

"WHAT!!" Alice and Rose had their mouths wide open.

"Chill, you guys we're just friends. That's what I told him."

"When do we get to meet him?" Alice asked.

"You'll see him. It's a surprise." I smirked and walked over to the racks to choose a bathing suit and matching accessories.

* * *

I was in my room and was waiting for Edward to come and pick me up. My bathing was really cute and had that old Hollywood look. It had a balconet top and a Brazilian-cut hipster. **(Outfit on profile)** I put on my new sandals and my cover-up and grabbed my COACH bag and ran down stairs when I heard the elevator ding.

"So are you—?" Edward said with surprise in his tone. So I knew he was staring once again.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Nothing, just—"

"Just, what?"

"You look really pretty."

"Thanks"

When we got into the limo he started to ask me questions.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I like to read classic novels like _Wuthering Heights _and _Pride & Prejudice_. You know the usual. You?"

"I like to read too and collect cars and—" I cut him off.

"—and you like to play with girls' hearts. I know a lot about you Edward Cullen" I smiled. When I looked at him he looked scared and sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are the first girl to react to me like that."

"Wow. A little egotistical there Edward."

"I know I just don't want you to think of me like that"

"I know. That's why I forgave you."

"Let's change the subject. Who is your favorite actor and favorite movie?"

"I would say Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _I always wanted a cat like Cat."

"Wow. You actually look like Audrey Hepburn when you look in different directions."

"Thanks"

"Oh we're here!" Edward said as he helped me out of the limo.


	5. Chapter 5 Swimsuits and Bathrooms

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 5: Swimsuits and Bathrooms

_Upgrade U- Beyonce_

_Play with Fire- Hilary Duff_

" Why are we at a helicopter pad?' I asked.

"This is the only way to get to East Hampton fast enough." He said.

"I thought the party is going to be in the City?"

"Come on Bella we're going to be late and I know Mike Newton will be excited when he sees you in your swimsuit." He winked and the lifted me into the helicopter.

"Oh shut up Edward. I know you want to see me in my swimsuit." I smirked.

"Sure" he smiled.

"So does Alice know I'm taking you to East Hampton?"

"No, it kind of a surprise. Let's change the subject. How's Carlisle and Esme doing?"

"There're doing good. Dad owns the hospital on the Upper East Side and mom owns her own interior designing company that is now sky rocketing. All I know is that we invested in Wall Street and we're doing really well." He explained.

"That's good, my dad works a lot so I don't see him much and he just got remarried"

"Oh. Do you like her?"

"She not like the evil stepmother and all it's just that she's trying too hard to be my mom."

"I'm sorry my siblings and I didn't go to the funeral." He sympathized.

"It's ok, I understand." I tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"So how's it been being team Captain of the rugby team and Student Council President?"

"It's sometimes hard because of the pressure of doing well and then there's college."

"Oh you'll do fine. You could always pay your way in" I joked.

"Ah, No"

"Just kidding, so I heard you're the bad boy of St Joe's, but you seem good to me."

"Ya, I consider my bad boy thing as an elective. I do it outside of school."

"Why?"

" It's because of that whole Captain thing. You just date all these girls for your own benefit. If you don't like them you dump them. I know it's kind of egotistic, it's just that I'm trying to find the right girl for me."

"Oh I get what you mean. You're like kissing frogs to see who your princess is."

"Finally, someone who understands me."

"No, I think that is rude, immature and incompetent."

"Why?"

"Because you use girls and you're a major party boy who likes to get girls drunk. I bet you I'm that girl tonight" I smacked him in the face and gave him the silent treatment.

"I'm a party boy? You were the one who maxed out a multitude of credit cards, totaled three very expensive cars that could feed 5 third world countries, and not to mention received 7 DWIs." He yelled and grabbed my arm and made me look at him. His cheek still looked red from where I smacked him.

"Oh, but I don't use boys and how do you know about my life? It's none your business." I screamed back. It looks like the pilot almost had a heart attack.

"It's so easy to look up on Google about socialites like you and that guy Jacob Black, now that guy uses girls." He looked almost jealous.

"Oh ya and I hide the ring so you wouldn't see it. Tomorrow I'm going to see Carolina Herrera to make me a custom wedding dress and I'm going to ask Alice to be my maid of honor." I said sarcastically. Edward looked pale and angry.

"Edward, I'm not marrying him he just assumes that we are and don't worry about. I truly am not in love with him. He's just an asshole that keeps pushing me to the aisle. Come Edward, we're here." I looked outside to see we were at the helicopter pad in East Hampton.

"Oh sorry." He looked happy when I told him about Jake.

"It's ok you're not the first person."

Edward got out of the helicopter and lifted me up to get me down this included him touching me. I then felt my cheeks flush. There outside waiting for us was a black Range Rover.

"Are you going to drive?"

"Of course our driver is still in New York City" He said.

"Aren't you going to drink alcohol at this party?"

"Probably a glass of champagne, but I'll be fine. Just don't drink much when we're there ok" He warned me.

"Ok, fine" I smirked.

We were already parking when we got to Rose and Jasper's Hampton house. It was big, beautiful and yellow. It kind of reminded me of a house built during the American Revolution. We just walked into the house and looked for Rose or Jasper. Everyone was staring at us when we were in the foyer and it was silent. _What is with these people staring?_ So we walked to the back. Outside there was a big pool that look like it would go on and on in the distance. That's when we saw our friends.

"Hi guys!" I said to Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett who had shocked expressions on their faces because they saw me with Edward.

"Hi!" managed Alice.

"So do you have anything to drink I'm really thirsty?"

"Ya, do you want champagne or a much harder alcohol?" Rose asked.

"I'll have champagne first then I'll have hard——" Then Edward cut me off.

"Please no hard liquor tonight Bella. I really don't want to see you get sick and we might have to stay at either your house or mine in the Hamptons."

"Oh, champagne it is" I said with a sad voice. "So where can we change?" I asked Jasper.

" You guys should use the master bathroom" I thought I just saw him wink at Edward. Did Edward just smile? Then Rose gave me a glass of champagne.

"Ok, Edward let's go" I grabbed Edward's arm and went back into the house up the stairs and into the master bathroom and locked the door.

"Why are you in a rush?" He smirked.

"I just want to change and look at the sunset. Why?" I sipped my glass trying to be innocent.

"Nothing" He said and took his shirt off and I almost spit out my drink, but managed not to make a sound. Wow was he hot even with his shirt on. So I just gave him the glass and he drank some of the champagne.

I turned around so my back was to him and took off my cover up. I felt the cold air on my back and I also heard Edward choking.

"Edward, are you ok?" I said trying to get his attention.

"I'm ok, just went down the wrong pipe"

"Oh maybe you should be the one to be careful with the refreshments" I smiled.

"Ha Ha very funny"

"Yes, I'm hilarious" I said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6 Beaches of Sunset

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 6 Beaches of Sunset

Songs for this chapter:

_Buzzin'- Shwayze_

_Brighter than Sunshine- Aqualung_

" Come on Edward." I grabbed his hand and ran downstairs through the crowd. I saw boys' faces full of lust and girls' faces full of scorn and envy. I wondered why they were looking at me like that. Then it hit me when I was wearing my skimpy swimsuit and I was coming down stairs with Edward holding hands with me. Then I let his hand go and walked to the backyard where the music was blaring. I saw him trying to look for me, but I was already outside when Alice and Rose grabbed me to the side of the pool.

"Why did Edward take you here?" Rose asked with anger in her voice.

"Why you don't want me want me here?" I said with a sad voice.

"NO" They said in unison. "We were wondering why you're here with my brother and changing in the bathroom together. Not To mention holding hands coming down the stairs and wearing that bathing suit, it looks more like lingerie." Alice said hysterically.

"Remember we are just "friends". Can't anyone see that we are just friends?" I yelled.

"Then why do you look so HOT that every guy is looking at you?" Rose questioned.

"It's kind of for Edward———"Then they cut me off.

"FOR EDWARD!!" They yelled.

"I'm trying to show him that he can't have me and give him a taste of his own medicine. He shouldn't be treating girls like that, but with a twist." I smiled.

"What's the twist?" Alice started jumping with excitement.

"We could only be friends"

"So the plan is to mess with Edward while your dress in skimpy and sexy clothing?" Rose said with disgust.

"Ya!" I smirked.

"That is so cool and why are you doing this?" Alice said.

"Remember what he did to me this morning with the rumor? It's for that." I smiled innocently.

"Wow. You really are headstrong about rumors about you." Rose said with shock.

"That's what happens when you're a socialite in Beverly Hills." I explained.

"Well here's your chance to mess with Edward, here he comes." Alice said.

"So you guys aren't angry?"

"Nope" they said in agreement.

"Hi girls, Bella here's some more champagne" Edward handed me the glass.

"Thanks" then I walked away with him.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"What do you usually do?"When I said this he took my glass and set it down and grabbed me by the waist and jumped into the pool. This making my sexy bathing suit full drenched.

"Edward you are a major asshole. You got my swimsuit wet. I look like a———"

"A person having fun"

"Ya, but I didn't want to get this wet" pointing to what I was wearing.

"Oh I did every guy here a huge favor, even myself." He smirked.

"Shut up Edward you are so in trouble" I then pushed him down into the pool and came back up.

"Hey not fair"

"There is no such thing as the word fair." I smiled. Then he went under and I felt someone lifting me up and I was on his shoulders. "Get me down Edward I don't want to play chicken. Please I'll do anything for you."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yes, just please let me down"

"Fine, let's go down to the beach and watch the sunset."

"Ok, just set me down slowly" Then he lowered himself down and slide out from under me. "Oh, thank God."

He was out the pool by the time he put me down and picked me up from the pool.

"Where is the beach?" He took my hand and guided me to some steps at the far edge of the pool. He led me down the steps and we were on the beach looking at the sunset.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Just talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?——— Sorry I just said that it's none of my business"

"No I don't why?"

"I thought you would have a boyfriend."

"The guys in California are stupid drunks!" I said with an angry voice.

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"How about the guys here?"

"I can't answer that question. I haven't actually dated the male population of your school" I laughed. "So does my school have any dances or prom?"

"You girls have a cotillion and prom, but the dances are usually big parties."

"Oh that seems respectable and fun"

"Ya, cotillion is very important in the Upper East Side."

"So who's the girl of the week or day or hour?"

"No one" He laughed.

"What I'm actually surprised. I'm serious, tell the truth"

"No one"

"Is it Lauren or Jessica?"

"Nope"

"Fine" I pouted.

"You're really cute when you pout." He smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled. "It really is beautiful"

"Ya, it is" He said this while he faced me.

"So when's your birthday?" I was curious.

"June 20, yours?"

"September 13, it in about 9 days."

"Are you having a party for the big one eight?"

"I think Grandmama is giving me a ball just for me and my school is having a cotillion. I think she and a friend is still creating my dress. Still, you are invited and you can bring a date." I smirked.

"Thanks I'll come to the ball. By any chance during the ball, will I have to call you "Princess" and you wearing a crown?"

"Probably the crown, but don't call me princess" I laughed.

"Yes, but the crown?"

"I have this crown in my room that the girls in my family wore to their wedding, but I want to be the first to wear it on my 18th birthday while I dance with my oh so many suitors" I joked. "Still, I want to wear that crown twice, it's like wearing it when you meet your future husband and wearing it on your wedding day when you marry him" He smiled.

"Wow. You really are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" I then yawned.

"Oh you're tired do you want me to take you home?"

"Where are we going to stay? Mine's or yours?"

"It depends on you."

"Can we stay at my house, it's not that far and my clothes are there?"

"Sure!" He said with too much enthusiasm. I smiled at him.

"Let's go I want to show you something at _the summerhouse_. That's what we call my grandmother's house here in the Hamptons."

"Ok"

We got up and went back to Rose and Jasper's Hampton house got dressed and said our goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Garden of Secrets

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 7: Garden of Secrets

Songs for this chapter:

_Soundtrack To My Life- Ashley Parker Angel_

We got into the Range Rover and it was already dark outside.

"Can we stop by my house so I can get some clothes or do you want to be alone in your house?" He asked with embarrassment.

"No, you could stay in my house if you want too and sure to the clothes." I assured him.

"Ok, your house is actually next door to mine so you could just get ready for bed while I change and then I could come over." He explained.

"By any chance have you seen my backyard here?" I asked.

"No why?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." I smirked. "It's my favorite place to go when I'm happy or sad."

* * *

He dropped me off at my front door and I walked into the foyer. The foyer was simpler than the foyer in the Upper East Side. It had pale yellow walls with white old fashion molding and classic oak hardwood floors. There was a round table in the middle of the foyer with a vase of pink tulips in it. This whole house reminded me of my mother just like my room in NYC. So I went upstairs took a shower and got ready for bed. I chose a scoopneck sleepshirt that hugged my every curve and it was very comfortable. **(Clothing on profile)** Then the door bell rang and I went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hi, Edward!" I smiled.

"Ah, Hi. So where is the guest bedroom?" He smiled.

"I'll take you there." I took him by the hand and pulled him upstairs, bringing him into a pistachio colored room and white modern furniture. "I hope this room is ok unless you want the master bedroom?"

"Oh no it's ok this room really looks like it came from a catalogue" He joked.

"Fine. Let's go downstairs and I'll take you to the garden." I smiled.

"The garden, what's there?" He asked.

I led him to the dining room and out the French doors. I flicked on the light switch and there was my pool and hot tub, but farther out was a beautiful garden full of every flower my grandmother had managed to buy. Some of the flowers came all the way from China or Paris.

"Here is the garden" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cherry blossom tree that was not in bloom yet and sat him on the marble bench under the tree. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I do it's beautiful. Why did you show me this place?"

"It's because my secrets are here. I never tell anyone how I feel. This place makes me tell the truth in its crazy ways"

"Why do you party a lot?" He asked me.

"It's because of my mother" I hesitated I didn't want him to know about my depression. I almost wanted to cry.

"Did she do something to you?"

"Yes. She left me, She died." I yelled and started crying. Edward shifted his body towards me and hugged me. I felt this electricity and I think he felt it too because he was hugging me for a long time.

"Bella, by any chance are you depressed?"

"No, why?" I stopped crying and he looked at me.

"Because you seem like you hide your pain from others by giving them pain."

"Ok, Dr. Phil I don't inflict pain on others like Catherine in _Wuthering Heights_"

"I didn't say that Bella, I just care about you"

"How much do you care? Care enough to be this moments' one night stand, enough to be you flavor of the day?"

"No Bella I really care about you."

"Thanks Edward, but I don't need your sympathy. You can still stay in the guestroom just don't bother me" I said and walked away.

"Wait Bella, really why did you take me here?"

"This is where my dad proposed to my mother. That was when my dad actually cared for me. When he would be home by six and would go to my ballet recitals." I started to yell again.

"I'm sorry I offended you Bella" He yelled and grabbed my wrist.

"I forgive you, but I won't talk to you starting tomorrow breakfast will be on the terrace at eight o'clock and I want you to take me home afterwards" I said with a stern voice.

"Bella isn't that a little out of hand not talking to each other we're friends" He looked sad this time.

"I know I'm sorry I just can't————" He cut me off.

"Can't what Bella?" He said as I walked away.

* * *

I locked myself in that room the whole night. I got ready that morning in my bedroom and wore a sweater dress and boots and walked down to the terrace to meet Edward.

When I got to the terrace he wasn't there. So I asked the maid.

"He left early miss he did want to bother you"

"Oh thank you. Who will take me to NYC?"

"His sister Miss Alice, but Mr. Edward left a letter" she handed me a letter.

It said:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I just left you there by yourself. I know I should not have done that. I can't be your friend anymore I'm sorry. I know that Alice is your best friend not me. I can never be a friend to you. It's as if I didn't exist and I will never bother you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I started to cry and I tried to stop, but it didn't work. I _was_ like Catherine.


	8. Chapter Planning a Ball Not a Party!

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 8 Planning a Ball Not a Party!

Songs for this chapter:

_4 in the Morning- Gwen Stefani_

_Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne_

_Let U Go- Ashley Parker Angel_

_Energy- Keri Hilson_

"Bella, what theme do you want your ball to be?" "Bella, are you paying attention?" Grandmama asked.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said. It was Monday afternoon; three days after Edward left me in East Hampton. I just lost a friend just because of what I did to others.

We were planning my ball and it was 6 days till my birthday and everyone was going mad. I still was angry at Edward and at myself. I've seen him today at school, but we didn't look at each other; we didn't even say a word to each other. After that letter I started crying myself to sleep. What was wrong with me?

"Grandmama, how does a Modern Masquerade ball sound?" I asked trying to think about something.

"Oh, Bella that is so elegant!" She said with enthusiasm. "That is a good idea I already have the perfect gowns for you and I want you to wear the tiara."

"Really Grandmama thank so much" I screamed with excitement.

* * *

The next morning I was so happy that I wore something to get attention. **(Uniform on profile)** I wanted to get so much attention when I gave out my invites that I needed Rose and Alice's help. We were already at school when Alice asked me a question.

"Bella are you going to invite my brother?" she asked.

"Of course I'm inviting Emmett silly" I laughed.

"I know I meant Edward"

"Oh I don't care he can come if he wants to I think I already verbally invited him. Why should I give him a physical invitation?"**(Invite on profile)** It was a shimmery aqua blue French fold invite. It was very simple, but of course my grandmother chose it because she likes to surprise people with the ball. I actually did make Edward an invite, but I put it on the bottom of the pile.

"Oh ok" she looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"I thought you guys were friends."

"We're not." I handed her the letter that he left me.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's what I get for planning revenge"

"Do you want us to talk some sense in him?" Rose inclined.

"Please I don't want you to get in it" I smiled.

"Ok ready?"

"Sure" I stepped on top of a lunch table and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Hey Everyone!!" I yelled. "I'm having a masquerade ball for my 18th birthday and I want all the seniors to line up here in front of Alice and Rose. After all seniors get their invites, please read the guidelines to what to wear. Everyone has to wear all black and a mask; if you don't follow these guidelines and you'll be kick out of the party." I smiled and I saw Edward was 

just standing in the crowd looking at me. When he made eye contact with me someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off the table to find out it was Jacob.

"Hi baby! How are you doing?" He then kissed me.

"Let go Jake. I'm not your girlfriend. Anyway why are you here?"

"I'm here to be your suitor at your ball."

"Last time I thought I didn't invite you."

"Harsh much" Then he kissed me again.

"Fine I'll see you later I have class."

"Bye baby" I hated it when he did that. When I tried to look for Edward, he was gone.

* * *

I was walking to Biology and saw Edward sitting at our lab table. So I sat next to him and Mike Newton came up to me.

"Hi Bella, since your birthday is ball do you need someone to take you?" He asked.

"Well my grandmother gets to choose my suitors. She chooses 18 lucky guys who get a chance to dance with me constantly for one minute each guy. When the clock says 12 o'clock I get to kiss that guy who is dancing with me at that time" I saw Edward looking at me with curiosity so I secretly dropped his invitation on his lap. "Also I have to remove his mask after I kiss him so I know who this lucky bastard is." I laughed. "But it's kind of fun because it has to do with destiny or its just luck. I so love my grandmother's ideas."

"Oh, I hope I'm that luck bastard." He smiled.

"My grandmother kind of chose the guy who gets to kiss me, but it's a secret. I don't even know who the guy is going to be and he's wearing a mask. I think she, Alice, Rose and Shelby mapped it out." I smiled. Mike walked away with a sad expression.

"Why?" Edward asked me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Why did you give me an invitation?"

"I gave one to you because you didn't get it from Alice or Rosalie" I answered.

"I'm invited?"

"You have an invite don't you?"

"Yes—" I cut him off.

"You don't have to come if you want to"

"What if I want to come?"

"Your name will be on the list" I answered him.

"Oh sorry"

"For what?"

"For leaving you that night" He looked pale when he looked at me.

"You didn't leave me you left a letter" I tried to hide my tears.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No you made me stronger" I walked away when I said this and the ball rang.


	9. Chapter 9 Final Touches

* * *

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 9 Final Touches

Songs for this chapter:

_Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney_

_A Beautiful Lie- 30 Seconds to Mars_

_You're Not Alone-Saosin_

_Never to Late- Three Days Grace_

"Bella, do you have the list of songs you want to dance to with your 18 guys for 3 minutes each" asked Shelby.

"Here" I handed her a piece of paper.

_Songs I want:_

_Time After Time- Quietdrive_

_Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade_

_Love Remains the Same- Gavin Rossdale_

_Crush- David Archuleta_

_To Love You More- Celine Dion_

_Then You Look at Me- Celine Dion_

_My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion_

_Love Story- Taylor Swift_

"I really like that last song for when you and a certain a boy kiss" she winked.

"Ya, I hope that guy will be my _Romeo _" I laughed. It was Friday and everyone except Edward answered yes to their RSVP. Of course I was going to leave his name on the list if he changed his mind. Would he change his mind? My birthday was tomorrow; I didn't want to get disappointed so I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Bella when can we see your dresses for the masquerade ball?" Alice asked.

"You'll see them tomorrow night and I still have to try on my entrance dress. Which reminds me I have to go to Grandmama's studio. Come on you guys have to leave."

"Can we please only see that dress and then see your dining and dancing dress tomorrow" Rose begged.

"Fine. Come on I'm already late" I said nervously. "Grandmama doesn't like to wait"

"The car is waiting outside, Bella" Shelby notified us.

"Ok"

* * *

We walked into the studio and everyone was smiling at me including my grandmother. So I went into the dressing room and tried on the dress. It hugged my body perfectly so I went outside and stood on the platform to look at myself in the full length mirrors. The dress looked like it was Princess Aurora's from _Sleeping Beauty_.**(Gown on profile)** It had a mix of georgette, chantilly, high-shine satin along with pearl and crystal embellishments and beaded organza inlays.

"You look like a princess" my grandmother. "You look so beautiful and you look like your mother. I'm just about to cry that's how beautiful you are."

"Thank you Grandmama. I love this dress I really do look like a princess." "Alice, Rose what do you think?" I half smiled.

"Oh My God" Rose said. "Alice close your mouth that's only her entrance dress. Bella try on your mask? Where is it?"

"I won't wear one because I want everyone to know where I am. Also a mask will clash with my dresses."

"Drama queen much" Alice laughed.

"Plus it would be hard for me to dance while I'm holding one." I explained.

"True, you are right you just need a tiara for your dresses" Rose smiled.

"Oh I already have" I laughed.

"Ya that's what Edward said" Alice accidentally said.

"By the way is your brother coming?"

"We don't know if Edward is coming. Sorry" Rose apologized.

"It's ok———" I was cut off by someone.

"Sorry, Alice here's your———" Edward said while he ran into the studio. He looked at me with awe and I looked down at him. I know that's kind of egotistic, but it felt good.

"Can I help you?" I said with calmness. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I showed no emotion.

"Ah, sorry Bella I guess this was a very private seeing" He looked at Alice and Rose with an angered expression. "I'll just go" He nodded.

"No, I'll leave this time" I saw him flinch when I said this. I walked away to look at other pieces of clothing in the studio. I felt eyes looking at me from behind. I tried to hear their conversation.

"Alice why didn't you tell me this was her grandmother's studio?"

"Because I wanted you to see what girl you're missing at. You know you really like like her. I see how you look at her. You're looking at her right now. Stop that!" She yelled at him.

"I can't stop looking at her. I don't know why? It's probably because she's my lab partner" He said with sarcasm.

"You know she's right there" Rose pointed out

"Rose!" They yelled in unison.

"Anyway, why didn't you answer her RSVP?" Alice asked her brother. I tried my best to get a better hear at the conversation.

" I don't know. Maybe she hates." He said with venom.

"No she doesn't" Rose laughed. " She actually asked if you were coming. You better come or else you know who gets to kiss Bella——" I cut her off when she said my name.

"Ya" I smiled.

"Nothing, you look like you're getting married. Here." She grabbed an embroidered veil off a rack. "Bella go stand on the platform and look at yourself." She then put the veil in my hair. "Don't you think she looks beautiful Edward?" Rose asked him. Edward looked like he was going to touch me, but he resisted. He looked scared like he was going to make me cry.

"She looks beau——" I didn't want to hear what he wanted to say so I walked off the platform and walked straight to the dressing room. When I got there I silently started to cry. Then I heard them talking again.

"Why didn't you finish? It's never to late" Alice asked him.

"She wouldn't let me" he sounded serious.

"She wouldn't or you wouldn't?" it was Rose this time.

"Uh"

"Exactly!!" they said in an agreement.

"Fine. I'll think about going, but I'm not sure." He responded. So I undressed myself and changed back into my old clothes and walked out of the dressing room.

"You guys I have to go and practice dancing at the venue. I have to go."

"Where is the venue again?" Alice smiled.

"It's in the Grand Ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria" I laughed. "I have to endure serious pain today. I'm going to be dance from 11:30 to midnight tonight like tomorrow night. Do you guys want to come?"

"No, Edward and I have to go buy a tux" she grabbed his arm and rushed out of the studio. I looked at Rose.

"I can't sorry I have a date with Emmett." She winked at me. Then I laughed.

"Bye"

"Bye" When she left I went back into the dressing room and looked at how my other dresses looked. They all were in a garment bag, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I just went back outside grabbed my iPod and Bose Sound dock. I then arrived at the Waldorf Astoria and brought my old dance bag I haven't used since my mom died.

I walked into the Grand Ballroom and it looked almost finished. I was all alone in this huge ballroom so I ordered food and I set my stuff down and looked for dancing shoes, but they were not there. Instead of finding them I found ballet shoes. I used them instead and plugged in the Bose and iPod and turned up the music and started spinning around until I found someone's hand on my waist and found out it was Charlie.

"Daddy I missed you so much!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I missed you too princess" He kissed me on my forehead.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I didn't want to miss my daughter's own birthday" he smiled. "I wanted to give you this for your birthday, but I couldn't wait." He handed me black velvet box and opened it. It was the Coco Chanel Fine Jewelry South Sea pearl ring in 18kt white gold with diamond accents.

"Oh my god!!" I screamed.

"It's a purity ring. I wanted to give this to you because it was your mother's. Her parents gave it to her at the very same age."

"Thank you daddy. It means a lot to me especially coming from you and mommy."

"I'm so happy that you are dancing at this ball. How many guys are you dancing with?"

"18" I smiled.

"WHAT!!"

"Daddy I'm only going to kiss one guy" I said innocently.

"Who's idea was this idea?"

"Mine and Grandmama, well mostly mine" I laughed.

"I hope you kiss the right guy" he smiled.

" Me too" I said with hope. Hoping it was the _one_ , my _Romeo._


	10. Chapter 10 My Masked Romeo

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 10 My Masked _Romeo_

Songs for this chapter:

_Sweet Sixteen-Hilary Duff_

_Hello Beautiful- Jonas Brothers_

_Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne_

_Time After Time- Quietdrive_

_Love Remains the Same- Gavin Rossdale_

_Love Story- Taylor Swift_

Today is finally September 13. My 18th birthday, the day I'm a legal adult. I jumped out of bed and started screaming and played _Sweet Sixteen_ by Hilary Duff. I started to jump on my bed until my dad and grandmother ran into my room still in their sleepwear.

"Bella! What's wrong?" My dad asked with a shocked expression. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry I'm just excited. I'm actually 18" I screamed and went and hugged my family.

"Sweetie, It's only 8 in the morning the party is not until another 12 hours please go back to bed." Grandmama begged.

"Sorry I am just thankful that I have my family with me to celebrate. By any chance Grandmama can you give me the names of the boys who are going to dance with me tonight?"

"No, No, No, you have to figure them yourself just like your mother. Did you know she chose your father when she danced with a lot of boys? Oh my, your grandfather was furious" she laughed. "That was the night we gave her that ring" she pointed it out on my left hand where my wedding band would be in the near future. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"It is" I smiled. "Oh sorry, you probably want to go back to bed"

"Yes well good morning" Charlie laughed.

When they left my room I went to my bookshelf and started to look for any book to read. I chose _Romeo+ Juliet_ because it was the best tragic love story I ever had read. I just wondered if I would finally meet my _Romeo_ tonight. I smiled and then took a shower.

* * *

It was already 7pm and I'm fashionably late for my own party. I went to my vanity and waited for Shelby and my stylists.

"I want her to look like a princess and make her look pure and natural. Ok?" Shelby ordered.

"Yes, ma'm." they said.

While they were at work I looked at myself in the mirror and wished that my mother was here. I wished she could see me how much I looked like her. What was wrong with me? I tried to love, but it wouldn't work. I tried in LA, but it was nothing. I wanted the electricity between me and my other half. I knew he was here, but not with me. I snapped out of it when they were done.

I put on my entrance dress on and looked at myself in the mirror and saw a princess just missing her tiara. **(Dress and tiara on profile) **My hair was half up and the ends were in soft curls. I went over to my vanity to get the tiara from case when someone knocked on the door. She had brown hair and she looked like Snow White.

"Sorry, Isabella, you probably don't remember me. I'm Esme Cullen" she smiled.

"Esme!! " I screamed and ran to her. "How could I not remember you?" I laughed.

"Oh my, my children were right when they said you were beautiful." She said with her motherly voice. She reminded me so much of my mother. She saw what I was about to get and offered, "Do you want me to help you with that" she pointed to the tiara.

"Yes, please" I said and she sat me down at the vanity and placed the tiara on my head.

"You kind of remind me of a brunette Sleeping Beauty" she laughed.

"That's what everyone said yesterday."

"Anyway, it is true" she admitted.

"You remind me of my mother" I said with shyness.

"Thank you, but I would never replace your mother. I will always be a mother figure to you" she smiled.

"Thank you"

"You are practically a second daughter to me" she laughed.

"That reminds me, where is my dad and Grandmama?"

"Oh there at the venue, waiting for you. I just stopped by to say hello that's all"

"Could you ride with me in the limo?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie. Come on let's go" she said.

"Hold on I have to get my bracelet" I smiled. I took the bracelet of the table and slipped it on. **(Bracelet on profile)** It was a Tiffany Aria bracelet with pearls and diamonds; it would match anything including my tiara.

* * *

We left my home and we arrived at the Waldorf Astoria right on time and we walked through the back so no one would see me and we got to the top floor of the ballroom so I would be able to slowly walk down the beautiful staircase my grandma made them built just for this ball. Next I knew I was at the top of the staircase and _Hello Beautiful_ by the Jonas Brothers started and I slowly walked down the steps. I saw how beautiful the ballroom had become and was in awe. Everything was decorated with pastel blue, silver and pink including the cake. **(Cake on profile)**

I saw Charlie was at the end of the staircase getting ready to have our father-daughter dance. I took his hand and the song change to _Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne. We smiled and I felt like I was a four year old again and I felt kind of sad that my father wouldn't always be there to save me through trouble. I knew someday someone will take his place eventually. Someone who I would love and care for, but I still was worried if he wasn't out there. Then the song ended and I was handed a microphone and everyone was clapping and had smiles on their faces. I could see very important faces even though they had masks on at the elite table such as Carolina Herrera, Oscar de La Renta, and Karl Lagerfeld. I could see some of my friends such as Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, but I didn't see him. I was still surprised that I can still make out people's faces.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my ball and I hope you enjoy everything" I smiled, talking into the microphone. "I just want you to just have fun and enjoy yourselves" Then I left the dance floor to change into my other dress.

This dress was a champagne-colored column dress that showed exotic, fiery beauty. It was made of chiffon and satin mix in with beadwork clusters. With an empire waist and featured appliquéd lace, embroidery, and draping. **(Dress on profile)** This dress was my dining dress and it was a little over the top, but I'd adored this dress.

I mingled with my guests and ate my dinner still wondering if Edward was here. It was really hard looking for him and of course everyone was wearing a mask and black clothing except me. I knew I was fidgeting too much because Alice was staring at me with concern on her face and so she started a conversation.

"So Bella is everyone important in the fashion world here?" she smiled

"Yes" I said, still fidgeting.

"Do you know what your dad is giving you for your birthday?"

"He gave me this" I showed her my ring.

"Wow. It's beautiful"

"It's a purity ring, it was my mother's" I smiled.

Then I heard someone say my name in the microphone. "Bella, princess, it's time to cut the cake" said my father. So I walked to where my cake was and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to me. I started to smile with enthusiasm as I blew my sparkling candles.

_I wish I would see my Romeo._ I wished and blew my candles. Then I saw dark figure close to the doors of the ballroom just standing there, smiling. He looked mysterious and he was wearing an all black tux and black mask. He was very good looking, more like a model, but it was too dark to see the color of his hair.

"Princess, are you ready for your birthday present?" he said in the microphone. I thought he already gave me a birthday present. "Everyone please come follow me to the front of the hotel" Charlie instructed.

I walked to the front of the hotel and saw a white Boxer S Porsche Design Edition 2. (**Car on profile)** It was both sleek and sexy and I saw everyone in awe with the car. I was stunned, I did not know by father bought me a new car after I just wrecked his car not a month ago.

"Is that car for me?" I asked my dad.

"Of course it is. All the best for my little girl" he smiled.

"Oh thank you thank you daddy" I screamed and he handed me the car keys to my new car.

"Oh sweetie I'm happy you love your new car" Grandmama said. "It is totally your car. A classic beauty." She gave me hug.

"Oh that reminds me I have to get ready for my next dress" I said with a smile still stuck on my face.

"Do you need help with your dress?" she asked.

"Yes, please" I said and we walked away from the crowd by my new car and she took me to the hotel room where my dresses were.

When Grandmama opened the closet there was my dress. It was a Carmen Marc Valvo Sleeveless V-neck Satin Gown with Mirror Beads. It was a sapphire colored dress and it was sexy, but a classic. **(Dress on profile)**

"My you are so beautiful. I'm surprise Edward Cullen isn't here to see you" my grandmother said while I put on the dress.

"What!!" I said.

"Yes, I've been hearing you say his name in your sleep. Isn't he Esme's son?"

"Yes Grandmama and I don't have feelings for him. I'm happy he's not at my party."

"Why Bella do you say that?"

"We were friends and we are not in good terms right now and I still invited him"

"Well Bella, there are still wonderful suitors downstairs so don't get overstressed. Here let me fix your hair" she pulled the pins out of my hair including the tiara and it turned out gorgeous. It was wavy and looked shiny and soft.

* * *

I got downstairs and the music started to play. It was already 11:30pm and someone grabbed my hand and twirled me around and knew it was guy #1 and I started to count every guy who I was dancing with. The song was _Time After Time_ by Quietdrive.

When I got to guy #18 I felt a familiar electrical current going through my body to the guy I was dancing with. I didn't really want to let go and we were at the end of the second to the last song, _Love Remains the Same_ by Gavin Rossdale. I didn't want to let go so when a different guy came to get me I either pushed him away or stomped on his foot. I knew guy #18 was having a ball out of what I was doing and the last song started playing, my favorite song, _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. 

_We were both young when I first saw you  
__I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights,  
See the party,  
the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring,

And said,

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

At the last line of the song the clock strike 12 and I kissed guy #18 with so much passion and he kissed me back and wow was he a good kisser. I think he also felt the electricity too because he hugged me so tight that he never would want to let go. So I let go of him and felt my lips were swollen and I saw the spot light was on us so I slowly went up to him and lifted his mask to find out who my _Romeo_ was. And I was full of shock.


	11. Chapter 11 Thunder

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 11 Thunder

_Songs for this Chapter:_

_Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis_

_I'm Gone, I'm Going- Lesley Roy_

_Thunder- Boys Like Girls_

_At the last line of the song the clock strike 12 and I kissed guy #18 with so much passion and he kissed me back and wow was he a good kisser. I think he also felt the electricity too because he hugged me so tight that he never would want to let go. So I let go of him and felt my lips were swollen and I saw the spot light was on us so I slowly went up to him and lifted his mask to find out who my Romeo was. And I was in full shock._

My masked _Romeo_ was Edward Cullen. I was about to cry when I remembered I now had car. So I ran out of the ballroom and got to the valet and handed him my card.

"BELLA!! BELLA!!" yelled Edward.

I grabbed the car keys and slid into my new car and press the gas pedal and drove away.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked myself. I was having an emotional breakdown and I was actually driving. I can't believe it my _Romeo_ was EDWARD CULLEN.

I was in so much panic that I turned on the radio. _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis was playing and it started to make me cry. _What was with me hearing songs about love?__Was I in love with Edward Cullen? I can't be? Can I?_ The song ended and _I'm Gone I'm Going_ by Lesley Roy was on. It gave me an idea. I needed to think so I changed lanes to go to East Hampton.

* * *

It wasn't that dark as drove away from New York City. It was nice that I was driving alone. Then I heard a helicopter going to East Hampton in a rush and wondered what was wrong. Instead I just listen to songs and sang to them. I got to East Hampton at 2am because there was no traffic and everyone would be asleep.

I walked into my house and saw what I was wearing and was still happy that I did not destroy my dress. I went into the kitchen and got a drink of water and saw the pool lights were on. I walked through the French doors and then grabbed a towel.

I undressed myself and laid my dress on the beach chair. I slowly got into the pool and tried to relax myself until I heard a branch break. I was kind of scared considering I was fully naked in my pool. After I was done relaxing I got out of the pool and toweled myself dry and put on my dress.

I was happy I didn't get my hair wet. I wanted to investigate and see if someone was watching me. I slowly walked to the garden and looked if anyone was there. I sat on bench and started talking to myself.

"No one can actually be here?" It started to get really creepy in the garden so I started to sing _Love Story_. I heard something move again.

"Hello is anyone out there?" I asked.

"If you attack me I'll call the police!"

"I know your there" I got really scared so I just walked away and I tripped and almost hit the ground. I screamed knowing that someone was actually there. The person covered my mouth so no one could hear my screams.

"Bella, shh, it's just me" It was Edward's face I saw in the moonlight. "Promise me that you wouldn't scream" he said. I nodded.

"HELP!!" I screamed. Then he covered my mouth.

"You promised" he said. He then let go of mouth.

"Why the hell are you here?" I said to him.

"I knew you would be here to think so I came here to talk to you. I jumped on a helicopter and got here." He looked serious.

"So you were the one in the helicopter." I laughed. "Wait, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since 1:30. Why?" he said with a questioned look.

"No way! No way!"

"What?"

"Were you watching me skinny dipping in my pool?" I asked with anger.

"Uh"

"Don't uh me Edward. Yes or No" "

Yes" when he said that I slapped him in the face. "

Why the hell didn't you stop me?" I yelled.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a perverted jerk who just got the wrong girl piss off"

"Oh come on Bella I didn't want to scare you. How was I supposed to stop you?"

"Maybe you didn't want me to stop. GOD I hate boys! I don't know why I would want a boyfriend, my _Romeo_."

"Don't tell me you didn't feel the electricity between us. I know you felt it when you first kiss me in the cafeteria"

"No Edward I did it to you to make you feel that you can't have everything in this world. You will never have me!" I yelled. He looked a little disappointed when I said this, but he brushed it off.

"Watch me!" he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately and it felt good. I kissed him back and it tasted so good. I let go.

"You know what Ed——" he stopped me and kissed me again. I heard thunder above us. I pushed him away so I can look at him.

"Edward stop I'm trying to talk to you. Listen to me, why do you keep doing this to me?"

"I love you"

"What?" "

You heard me. I love Isabella Marie Swan." he yelled then the thunder got louder. So I just ran up to him and started kissing him and it started to pour. It was kind of romantic in a crazy _the Notebook _way.

He let go and said, "We better get inside". He picked me up bridal style into the house and up to my room and we were soaking wet.

"I need to change and make yourself at home" I smiled. I walked into my bathroom to shower and looked for the perfect nightie to wear to bed. I chose a drop-waist nightie with lace and ribbon and walked out of the bathroom.**(Nightie on profile)** I saw Edward on my bed only in boxers already sleeping so I slowly went to the bed and laid on his chest and kissed him on the lips. Then he woke up.

"Hi Bella" he smirked. I then got on top of him and smiled.

"Hi" I said he then saw my ring.

"Bella are you engaged?" he asked looking a little dejected.

"Oh no it just a purity ring" I smirked.

"Oh you're still a virgin" he smiled. I hit him across the chest.

"You asshole of course I am" I said.

"Well you're on top of me like we're about to do it and you look a little experienced"

"Well anyway my daddy gave it to me" I smiled.

"Including the car?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Wow what did you do that was so good?"

"Well I didn't party too much and doing really good in school"

"And there's you meeting me" he laughed.

"You're very egotistic aren't you?"

"Kind of and I wanted to give you my present"

"Ok' I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"My are we materialistic" he laughed.

"Just give it to me Edward"

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" he opened a Tiffany box. It was a butterfly pendent with diamonds and it was beautiful.** (Necklace on profile)**

"Yes" I smiled and kissed him.

"Good" he looked elated.

"It's so beautiful" I said.

"You are." He answered.

"This is the best birthday ever" I said.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward"


	12. Chapter 12 I'll Protect You

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 12 I'll Protect You

_Songs for this chapter:_

_First Time- Lifehouse_

_Starlight Addiction- Press Play_

_Pictures of You- The Last Goodnight_

I woke up when I saw the sunlight. I wondered if last night was only a dream so I checked if Edward was still sleeping next to me. I smiled when he was still there so I kissed him on the forehead and let my fingers go through his soft bronze hair. I did this till he woke up. When he saw me he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Good morning love" Edward said.

"Good morning" I chastely kissed him again.

"What time is it?"

"11, why?"

"Let's go get some lunch and you could get more of your presents from me" he smiled.

"Why are you taking me shopping?" I smirked.

"I'll get you anything you want" he said.

"Anything?" I laughed.

"Anything!"

"Ok, I just need to change do you need anything?"

"I need to stop by my house and change so I'll pick you up in an hour"

"Ok love you" I kissed him and walked into the bathroom.

"Love you" he half smiled.

I took a shower and looked for an outfit to wear so I just chose a simple dress and a pair of gladiator sandals. **(Outfit on profile)** I put the necklace Edward gave me on my neck and smiled. Wow. I finally found my _Romeo_. Of course I truly loved Edward and he was the one.

* * *

I heard the door bell rang and I ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hi, love you look very nice, what's the occasion?" Edward joked.

"Shut up and just kiss me" he then kissed me.

"Let's go eat you must be hungry" he looked elated.

"Sure"

We left my house and ate at small café close to the boutiques.

"So where do you want to go first?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel like trying clothes on probably an accessories store" I said.

"How about COACH?"

"I don't know I don't want to go all out in that store. There are just so many purses I love in there. Especially this season's bags and shoes."

"Just come on you can just buy one pair of shoes and one bag while we're there"

"Ok" I smiled.

We got to the COACH store and of course I couldn't choose out of three of the handbags I liked so much, but I chose a pair of pumps. **(Bags and shoes on profile)**

"Edward I can't choose can you please help me?" I begged.

"Ok" he looked kind of bored so he just grabbed the shoes out of my hands and the three handbags and walked away. He came back with four COACH shopping bags.

"What did you do, Edward?" I asked with worry.

"I bought you stuff, what's wrong?"

"You bought me all of them?"

"Yes, I got really bored so I just bought you them" he smiled.

"Thank you" I grabbed his armed and walk out of the store. "I really want to pay you back, but I don't know how. Four very expensive items, I need a very good idea."

"You know you don't have to pay me back, I'm your boyfriend, I'm suppose to buy you stuff" he smiled.

We walked by a Victoria's Secret and an idea popped in my head. Edward was still clueless so I pulled him into the store.

"Why are we in this store?" he asked. "I know a guy like me would love to walk in this store, but I thought a girl was suppose to surprise their boyfriend"

"Oh I'm just shopping for myself and please don't pay for these" I smiled.

"Fine" he pouted. I started to choose four random pieces of lingerie. **(Lingerie on profile)** Edward's eyes went wide when I chose them and walked to the cashier.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Nothing, you don't have to do this" he looked serious.

"What if I want to?" I whispered.

Then Edward started to go pale as I payed my items and grabbed the bag full of lingerie.

"When do we have to go back to the City?" I asked as we left the store.

"Tomorrow morning if you want to we have school on Monday"

"Ok" I smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Let's go watch a movie" I said.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"You can choose" I insisted.

"Let's watch _Dracula_"

"The 1931 version?" I asked with worry.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes" I smiled

"I'll protect you" he said.

* * *

We were in my room at 9pm and watching _Dracula_. It was really dark in my room and I couldn't see Edward, bit I could feel him next to me. I felt someone kissing my throat and I screamed. I heard Edward laughing as he turned on the lights.

"EDWARD! Don't scare the shit out of me like that" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see and hear your reaction. You were really scared."

"Thanks" I said.

"Sorry I just like this movie especially watching it with you" he smiled a devilish smile as he walked back to my bed and started kissing my lips then down my jaw to my throat. Then my phone rang.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

"Sorry it's Alice" I said. "Hi Alice, how are you?"

"Bella where are you?"

"East Hampton, why?"

"We were looking for you and we were worried" as Alice said Edward started kissing my throat again and it made me giggle.

"Edward stop I'm talking to Alice" I giggled.

"Edward? Wait are you guys busy right now?" Edward grabbed the phone out of my hand to talk to Alice.

"Ya we are we'll talk to you Monday" then he hang up the phone.

"That was mean" I said to him.

"By any chance what is the ringtone that comes on when I call you?"

"_Hot_ by Avril Lavigne" I smirked.

"Oh" then he started kissing me again.


	13. Chapter 13 Girlfriend

* * *

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 13 Girlfriend

_Songs for this chapter:_

_Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne_

_One Kiss from You- Britney Spears_

_Bombtastic Love- Britney Spears_

"Come on Bella there's traffic" Edward said as he got my car ready for him to drive us back to New York City.

"Coming Edward" I said as I locked my house in East Hampton. He was already in the car and turned on the radio. I put on my seatbelt and he drove out of the driveway.

"Babe, can we open the top?" he asked.

"Sure" as I pressed the button for the top. As he drove I raised my arms up to feel the wind. "Can I change the station?" I pointed to the radio.

"Go ahead it's your car" he smirked. I changed the station and how ironic that _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne was on. So I started to sing the lyrics.

"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."

Edward started to laugh and lowered the volume to talk to me. "You know my girlfriend is going to be angry if she hears you" he joked.

"It'll be our secret" I winked then kissed him. "So does anyone know that you followed me here, except Alice?"

"No, no one knows we're together so today is the day we explain to everyone where we were after your birthday"

"Oh great, my dad is going to take away my new car" I pouted.

"We'll find a way to get out of this trouble" he then grabbed my hand and took hold of it. I smiled and kissed his hand then we kissed before the light changed. Then we heard someone beeping their horn and giving us the middle finger. We both started laughing.

* * *

We parked my car in the garage and walked into my penthouse to find my father and Grandmama waiting in the living room. They looked really worried so I walked up to them.

"Daddy, grandma are you ok?" I asked.

"Isabella where were you? You just disappeared in front of our eyes. We were so worried." My grandmother said. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Sorry Grandmama I was in the Hamptons. I just had to do some thinking" I said as I comforted her.

"Isabella Marie Swan that does not excuse you for just leaving like that. Did you know we called the NYPD?" my father yelled.

"I'm really sorry I just got scared." I started to cry. Then Edward ran over to comfort me.

"And you. Who are you?" Charlie questioned Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir" he said.

"Oh so you are Esme and Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes, sir" he said with politeness.

"And you were the one who kissed my daughter at the party. By any chance were you with her these couple of days in the Hamptons without parental approval?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I followed her to the Hamptons to see if she was alright."

"How did you know she was in the Hamptons?"

"We were there a couple weeks ago, sir" Charlie looked like he was going to charge on Edward.

"Daddy, Edward is my boyfriend and he just wanted to check on me" I said to save Edward from getting hurt.

"Did he give you that necklace?" he pointed to the pendant.

"Yes" I said afraid he was going to make me return it.

"It's beautiful I just wished you called me before you guys went off to the Hamptons" he insisted. I nodded. "Well I'm going back to LA so just call once in a while".

"Yes, daddy" I smiled. He kissed my forehead and left. I turned to Edward. "Well that was unexpected"

"I know I thought he was going to bite my head off" he laughed.

* * *

It was Monday and I was getting ready for school when Shelby walked into my room.

"Wow. Bella you scored on your birthday" she winked.

"So you met Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, he's a good choice. Where did you meet him?"

"He's my mom's best friend's son. We met at school and he totally pissed me off. You should have seen how I treated him" I laughed.

"Spill" Shelby ordered.

"Well he started a rumor saying that I was making out with him" I smiled.

"Go on" she looked impatient.

"Well during lunch I tried to mess with him so I sat at his table full of rugby players and I dragged my foot against his legs" trying to act innocent. "I was also eating chocolate covered strawberries in front of the rugby players and I think these boys didn't want me to stop. After that I went around the table and sat on his lap and I kissed him in front of everyone" I laughed.

"Bella what else did you do?" she said with accusation.

"I told him not to start rumors about me and I poured my milkshake on top of him" I smiled.

"Wow. Great story to tell your kids. Do you love him?" she asked.

"I actually really do love him. He's sweet, smart, romantic and everything I want in a guy and he said he loved me" I smiled.

"Are you sure he just wants to——" I cut her off.

"NO! I won't go that far and we technically already slept together like two times" Shelby jaw dropped. "Shelby we didn't have sex I was sleeping in my clothes or nightie and he was wearing boxers" I smiled trying not to offend her.

"Ok Bella just be careful I don't want you to regret anything" she said.

"Thanks Shelby"

"Anytime"

* * *

I went downstairs to see Edward having breakfast with Grandmama and they were having a good time.

"So Edward what do you want to do after Prep school?"

"Um I want to go to Harvard and take Medicine"

"Just like your father? Yes?" she said with her wisdom.

"Yes, ma'm"

"Please just call me Grandma or Grandmama" she insisted. He nodded. "Oh here comes your beautiful girlfriend" she winked at me.

"Good morning Grandmama, Edward" I smiled at him.

"So Bella where do you want to go after high school?" she asked.

"I want to go to Harvard and after that I want to work for _ELLE_" I said.

"Like your mother" I nodded.

"We should go" I said to Edward. I kissed Grandmama's forehead and went to his limo.

"That was good, you're getting along with my grandmother" I smiled and kissed him chastely.

"Yes, I'm glad she likes me" he smiled.

"What do you think everyone's going to say about us when we get to school?" I shyly said.

"I don't know, but I think you're hot" he smiled a devilish smile while he checked me out.

"Thank you, but you see others girls wearing the same thing" I added. **(Outfit on profile)** I was just wearing a tweed jacket and a dress, but I guess he was trying to make me feel better.

"Ya, but they aren't you" I immediately kissed him passionately. I felt the limo stop and we had to fix our clothing in case of wrinkles. "You look fine" he smiled. Are you ready?" I then nodded and grabbed his hand so I can get out the limo.

Everyone was string at us when I looked around the campus. I saw girls sneering and boys in shock. I guess this was their reaction to me and Edward together I then saw Alice and our friends. Emmett said something first.

"Dude why do you have lip gloss on your lips" he said to Edward then turned to me he looked up and down to check if we had wrinkles in our clothing. "Go Bella, I didn't think you would get him straight and finally tells you that he really likes you" he laughed. I then wiped the lip gloss off of Edward's lips and he smiled.

Then Alice and Rose pulled me away from Edward so he could talk to Jasper and Emmett them. "Bella, what were you and Edward doing when I called you" she looked serious.

"We were hanging out and watching a movie. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"We were really worried about you and we freaked that's all" Rose answered.

"Oh I'm sorry I just needed to think and I didn't know Edward was following me" I smiled.

"Well what else did you do?" Rose asked.

"He took me shopping and that was all" I answered.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Of course and I didn't have sex with your brother" I yelled. Everyone heard me including Edward. I blushed.

"Well I have to go to class. I'll talk to you guys at lunch" I left them and went to my elective. The class was a buzzed with gossip about me and Edward.

* * *

When I got to class all the girls in the class looked angry including Lauren and Jessica. Lauren went up to me and called me a slut.

"Excuse me" I said.

"You heard me" she said. "You are a slut dancing with all those guys at your party and then kissing Edward Cullen" she sneered.

"Well dancing with those boys are custom to royalty google it and to kissing Edward, he's my boyfriend." I said. She looked like she was pissed so I walked out of the room. I felt so much better.


	14. Chapter 14 Making Gossip

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 14 Making Gossip

_Songs for this chapter:_

_Hook Me Up- The Veronicas_

_All About Us- TATU_

It was lunch and I walked into the cafeteria. Everyone was once again gossiping about me and Edward once again. I tried my best to block them out, but it wouldn't work. Then I saw Edward sitting with his friends while I waited in the lunch line. His friend said something to him and started to stare at me. I really hated gossip so much I couldn't stand it. Edward tried to hold eye contact with me, but I couldn't look at him.

After I grabbed my food I walked to my usual lunch table where Rose and Alice were.

"Hi Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm just tired of gossip. So what are they saying this time?" I said while staring at my food.

"Do you really want to hear it?" Rose said with worry.

"Go ahead"

"Well, people are saying you and Edward are not boyfriend/ girlfriend. You guys just had you know a one night stand, but we don't believe them because we can tell he's in love with you and you love him too. It's the way you guys look at each other like right now he's just staring at you." I smiled a devious smile.

"Bella what are you going to do you're scaring me" Alice said.

"I going to have fun" I got my cell out and started to text Edward I texted:

_Edward, did you hear the rumors about us?_

_Yes are you ok? _He answered and he looked at me.

_Yes do you want to have some fun and mess with the student body?_ I smiled.

_Sure, what's your plan?_ He asked.

_Just go along._ I said.

_Ok_. He then showed me his devilish smile.

"Bella please don't do anything irrational. We could fix this by making rumors about Lauren or Jessica" Rose begged. Did they think I was that crazy. I smiled.

"I just want everyone to see rumors aren't true and I'm going to make them believe my rumors" I smirked. "Well I have to go with my plan right now" I then walked away from our table smirking and Edward saw me walking towards him.

He knew that this was my plan and he was smirking and nodded. I at across his lap and he introduced me to his friends.

"Guys this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is the rest of the rugby team" Edward smiled.

"H—" they were trying to say something, but they started to cough and Edward and I were kissing. I'm not the person for PDA, but it was helpful in these situations like messing with people.

People kept on staring that Edward and I tried not to laugh while we were kissing. I pulled away and tried to make a conversation.

"So when is your next game?" I asked with innocence. No one answered. I guess everyone was still frazzled from my make out session with Edward.

"Oh it's this Friday and it's an away game so we're probably going to stay in a hotel. Girlfriends can come too including fans" Edward said.

"So can I come with you?" I asked and the boys at this table all nodded. I laughed.

''Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asked. I nodded and got off his lap and started for the exit as everyone watched.

We were in the hallway alone when we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bella that was so funny just watching everyone know that those rumors are false" Edward said while he put his hands on my waist.

"So how was your day?" I giggled.

"It's getting better" he smiled and started kissing. "I never get tired of you. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward" then the bell rang.


	15. Chapter 15 Hotel Fun

Poor Little Rich Girl

Chapter 15 Hotel Fun

_Songs for this chapter:_

_Let's Dance- Vanessa Hudgens_

_Amazed- Vanessa Hudgens_

_Don't Stop the Music- Rihanna_

_Sweetest Girl- Wyclef Jean_

It was Friday night at 11pm and Edward and I were checking into a beautiful hotel. He and his team had just won a game and we were here hanging out with no parental supervision. Oh thank god I can be alone with my boyfriend for the next two days until we have to go back to reality.

Edward had his arm around me and he was smiling like an idiot. I knew he wanted a lot tonight, but I let him know when I was ready. He still understood this and agreed. So I guess we were just going to take it really slow. He grabbed our room cards and we went into the elevator.

"Finally we are alone" Edward said.

" I know no one will bother us" I smiled. Everyone now knew we were an official couple and knew not to cross paths with me, but there were still the ignorant girls such as Lauren and Jessica who still thought they had a shot at Edward. Of course I put them in their place.

We walked into are suite and put are stuff down by the bed. Yes, only one bed.

"Love, what do you want to do tonight?" He said when he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Order some room service and just you know make out" I joked.

"Ok" he smirked.

"Well I have to change" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I brang one of my favorite nighties with me to sleep in. It was white and had a little lace. **(On profile)** I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward on the bed with boxers on and I laid next to him like the first time he stayed with me. I loved having sleepovers with him.

"Hi, love" he chuckled.

"H—" before I could finish he kissed me and we felt the electricity. Our kiss got so much deeper and I was on top of him. It was like this for ten minutes until we heard a knocking.

"Oh crap I forgot to lock the door" Edward alerted as he tried to say through our kissing.

"HELLO—WHOA" Emmett said as he walked in on us. He had a huge grin on his face. "Well are we bothering you?" he asked. Then I saw Jazz, Alice and Rose laughing hysterically.

"YES!!" Edward and I said in agreement. Edward threw a pillow at them.

"Get out!!" he yelled.

" Why don't you guys just get a room?" Emmett asked. Jazz then hit him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You idiot they are in a room, their room!" Jazz said while the rest of us laughed.

"Oh, so do you guys want to have some fun or are you to busy?" he asked. I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Ok" is all I answered.

We all sat on the bed and I was still wondering what we were going to do.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice said.

"Isn't that kind of a cliché? We are technically having a sleepover." I said trying to make a point.

"Yes, Bella trying to burst my bubble" Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine" we said in unison and Alice jumped for joy.

"Ok I go first. Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth"

"Have you ever manipulated my brother into doing anything you said?" Alice smiled.

"Sure I did just that about 10 minutes ago" she giggled.

"What did you and my brother do?" Alice said trying to push the envelope.

"We———" I cut her off.

"STOP!! I do not want to hear about your physical relationship!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Bells you know you want to learn some tricks" Rosalie smirked.

"Oh God" I said.

"Ok. Rosalie It's your turn"

"Jasper truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth"

"Have you ever hit on any other girl except Alice?"

"Yes" he said trying to look innocent. Alice looked really angry now. "What"

"Who?" Alice demanded.

"Um Jessica Stanley" he said.

"What! You asshole when?"

"It was actually in 8th grade I just wanted to make a joke out of it" he said at his defense. I didn't blame him he was really charismatic and handsome. Also it would be funny to see Jessica's face. "Let's go back to the game, Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Oh come on people where are the dares?" Emmett said.

"Who started the rumor on Bella's first day of school?"

"Me"

"What?" I said.

"I wanted to see your reaction to me. I didn't know you would get angry. Mostly girls would be excited or happy, but your very different especially what you did to me" he smirked.

"Shut up you weren't supposed to enjoy it" I slapped him on the arm. He started to chuckle.

"Ok, Ok, truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare" I smirked. I know he wouldn't make me do something crazy.

"I dare you to kiss me" Edward half smiled.

"Wait you're not supposed to do that you're benefiting from her suffering" Alice pointed out.

"Yes, so" he answered.

"But—" I cut her off.

"We didn't say that they were rules" I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

"Fine, you little cheaters" she pouted.

Edward was about to come and kiss me until we heard a knock on our door.

"Oh come on!" he yelled. The rest of us started too laughed. He got up to answer the door. "What do you want Newton?"

"There's a party on the roof because of your win" Mike said.

"A PARTY!!" Alice jumped up and grabbed Rosalie and me by the hand. "Come on I have the perfect dresses for you too." We ran out the room and we got to Jasper and her suite.

"Alice we didn't say yes" I said.

"Yes and you know there's probably alcohol there" Rosalie pointed out.

"And you know me and alcohol haven't you read it on the internet?" I included.

"Edward will be there and watch over you including us" Alice said as she rummaged through her suitcases. Suitcases, we were here only for a weekend. Then she handed me a pair of black pumps. **(on profile)**

"What are these for?" I asked with a scared expression.

"For your outfit, here" she handed me an animal print dress that was really small and had a jeweled halter. **(dress on profile)**

"Animal print Alice?" I said.

"Just try it on all I know is that Edward would thank me or hate me" she giggled. I went into the bathroom and put on the dress and pumps. I then came out of the bathroom to see that Rose and Alice were already done.

"Let's go" I said. We walked into the elevator that was full of men who were in their 20's and 30's. We knew they were staring at us and it was hilarious.

* * *

When we got to the roof it was crowded and the music was blaring. There was a bar full of refreshments. Then I saw Edward sitting in one of the couches talking to his teammates. I was thirsty so I went to the bar until Rose grabbed one of my arms.

"Be careful don't drink too much we don't know all these people and stick to Edward" she warned me.

"Thanks I'll be careful" I nodded. I got to the bar and ordered, "two champagnes please" the bartender handed me the drinks. I walked towards Edward slowly and then he saw me. It looked he wasn't paying attention to what his friend was saying so I just handed him the drink and sat next to him and he put his arm around me. His friends left us so we started talking.

"You look beautiful" he complimented. I smiled.

"I think it's too much, animal print what is with Alice?" I smirked.

"You do look really sexy and you still didn't do your dare" he smirked.

Then next I knew I was kissing Edward again and I felt the electricity. We did this all night.

" I love you I promise I'll never leave you" he whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise" he then kissed me.


End file.
